The Treasury of British Comics
is a Rebellion imprint which reprints British comics from the 1970s and 1980sThe Bookseller. The line is distributed in the UK and USA by Simon and SchusterComics Beat: 2000AD launches the Treasury of British Comics line with classic Brit comics, and are available in digital and print formats. The digital format publication is usually released the day before the print format. The first official release was One-Eyed Jack, though two previous releases, Monster '' and ''Misty Book 1, were brought into the imprint. Published Titles *''Monster'' (paperback) released 13th June 2016 *''Misty'' Book 1 (paperback) released 7th September 2016 *''One-Eyed Jack'' (paperback) released 14th June 2017 (a limited edition of 200 bookplate editions signed by John Wagner was released on the same date2000AD Online Shop Product Page: One-Eyed Jack Signed Bookplate Edition) *''The Leopard from Lime Street'' Book 1 (paperback) released 12th July 2017 (a limited edition of 200 hardback editions with a numbered bookplate and art print was released on the same date2000AD Online Shop Product Page: The Leopard from Lime Street - Book 1 Limited Edition Hardback) *''Marney the Fox'' (hardback) released 5th October 2017 (a limited edition of 50 hardback editions with a numbered bookplate and art print, each signed by John Stokes, was released on the same date, and sold out by 6th October2000AD Online Shop Product Page: Marney the Fox Signed Bookplate Edition, mainly through pre-orders) *2000AD Presents Scream! and Misty Halloween Special (paperback) released 18th October 2017 (the first publication from the Treasury of British Comics not to comprise reprinted material)2000AD Online Shop Product Page: Scream and Misty Special - "Two of Britain's best-loved supernatural comics have been resurrected this Hallowe’en and merged into one terrifying tome featuring all-new stories!" *''The Dracula Files'' (hardback) released 18th October 2017 *''Misty'' Book 2, featuring The Sentinels & End of the Line(hardback) to be released 15th November 2017Treasury of British Comics Shop Product Page: Misty Book 2 *''Faceache'' Volume 1 - The Ken Reid Years "The First 100 Scrunges" to be released 30th November 2017"The Bookseller coverage" on official Facebook page, with an introduction by Alan Moore & Ken Reid Future Publications *''The Beatles Story'' to be released 22nd February 2018 *''Charley's War Vol. 1: Boy Soldier'' to be released 18th April 2018Publication details for 2018 *''Charley’s War Vol. 2: Brothers In Arms'' to be released 17th May 2018 *''Charley’s War Vol. 3: Remembrance'' to be released 14th June 2018 *''Jinty Vol. 1: The Human Zoo & The Land of No Tears'' to be released 28th June 2018 *''Bella At The Bar'' to be released 12th July 2018 *''Von Hoffman's Invasion Vol. 1'' to be released 23rd August 2018 *''Misty Vol. 3: Wolf Girl & Other Stories'' to be released 20th September 2018 *''The 13th Floor'' to be released 18th October 2018 *''Black Max Vol. 1'' to be released 4th October 2018 *''El Mestizo'' to be released 15th November 2018 *''Ken Reid's Creepy Creations'' to be released 29th November 2018 Links *Treasury of British Comics *Facebook Page *Twitter Feed *Instagram References Category:Publications